Die Gabe zu sehen
by Cina the Windknight
Summary: Eine Legende darüber, wie Absol seine Fähigkeit bekam, Naturkatastrophen vorauszusehen.  Vor langer Zeit bewachte das Volk der Absol Groudon in einem abgelegenen Tal, und keinem Pokemon dort war es gestattet, dieses je zu verlassen...


**Die Gabe zu sehen**

Unglücksbringer. Geschöpf des Zwielichts. Wächter des Groudon. Absol.

All die Namen und Geschichten, die sich um diese Wesen drehen, entspringen einer einzigen Legende. Diese begann in einer Zeit, da Absol noch ein Pokémon wie jedes andere war. Ohne Mythos, ohne besondere Kräfte. Zu jener Zeit bewachte das Volk der Absol Groudon, den Schöpfer der Kontinente, der tief in einer Höhle verborgen im Tal der Dämmerung ruhte. Die Pokémon dort führten ein zurückgezogenes, ruhiges Leben, denn es war ihnen nicht gestattet, das Tal zu verlassen. Der Aufenthaltsort des Schöpfers der Kontinente musste geheimgehalten werden.

Unter den Absol gab es einen Wächter, der im Eingangsbereich von Groudons Höhle wohnte, denn nicht einmal die Bewohner des Tals durften sie betreten. Der amtierende Wächter zum Zeitpunkt, an dem diese Legende beginnt, war ein Absol namens Vichin. Es gab keinen Moment, an dem er nicht wachte, selbst während er schlief waren seine Ohren stets offen und sein Geist klar. Es war unter den jungen Absol üblich, zumindest einmal zu versuchen, an dem Wächter vorbeizukommen, aus Neugier oder um ihre Fähigkeiten zu testen. Das galt auch für Sice, der gerade ins rebellische Alter gekommen war, und seinen besten Freund Moon.

Sice und Moon hatten aufgeschnappt, dass ein paar andere junge Absol für diesen Abend einen Einbruch in die Höhle planten. Als Moon sich ihnen anschließen wollte, hielt Sice ihn zurück:"Nicht! Vichin wird diese Deppen plattmachen, bevor sie auch nur einen Fuß in die Höhle setzen können. Lass uns dort vor der Höhle lauern, bis sich ein geeigneter Moment ergibt!"

„Klingt gut", erwiderte Moon zufrieden,"Sie werden ihn für uns ablenken, ob sie es wollen oder nicht!". Und damit machten sie sich gut gelaunt auf den Weg zu ihrem Versteck in der Nähe der Höhle.

Der Angriff erfolgte plötzlich und mitten in der Nacht, und genauso schnell endete er auch wieder. Trotzdem reichte die Zeit für die zwei Freunde, um unbemerkt in die Höhle zu schlüpfen. Und so betraten sie Groudons Höhle, und mit jedem Schritt verrieten sie den heiligsten Schwur ihres Volkes: Den Schöpfer der Kontinente in seinem Schlaf niemals zu stören. Nach langem Weg mündete der Gang in einer großen Halle. Weit unter dem Vorsprung, auf dem sie sich nun befanden, sahen sie die leblose Gestalt eines mächtigen Pokémon, halb versunken in längst erkalteter Magma.

„Lass uns näher ran gehen!"sagte Moon, nachdem sie eine Weile ehrfürchtig nach unten gestarrt hatten. Sice schloss sich ihm an, als er begann, weiter herunterzuklettern. Gerade als Sice sich zu fragen begann, ob Generationen von Absol in diesem verfluchten Tal gefangen gehalten worden waren, um eine tote verstaubte Statue zu bewachen, stürzte ein Teil des Vorsprungs ab, auf dem sich Moon befand. Es gelang ihm, sich an der Felswand festzuhalten, doch der abgebrochene Fels fiel auf den Kopf der monströsen Gestalt. Mit einem lauten Brüllen erwachte das Geschöpf zum Leben.

Auf einmal war überall Feuer. „Nach oben!", schrie Sice,"SCHNELL!".

Beide bemühten sich, zum Eingang zurückzuklettern. Das Moon ihm nicht folgte, wurde Sice erst klar, als er schon einige Schritte in den Gang gelaufen war.

„Moon?"

Er stürmte zurück. Moon hing weiter unten an der Felswand. Er musste ein Stück abgerutscht sein. Sice wollte ihm helfen, wollte zu ihm und ihn hochziehen, doch es war zu spät. Die ganze Höhle erbebte unter Groudons Wut, und er konnte nur noch mit ansehen, wie sein bester Freund unter der Erschütterung den Halt verlor und in die Flammen stürzte.

Irgendwie war es dem Wächter Vichin dann schließlich gelungen, Groudon zu beruhigen und zugleich den verzweifelten Sice davon abzuhalten, sich hinter seinem Freund in die Tiefe zu stürzen – in dem vergeblichen Versuch, diesem doch noch zu helfen. Auch die anderen Absol waren tief betroffen von Moons Tod, und so hielt niemand Sice auf, als dieser noch in der selben Nacht das Tal verließ. Das Versprechen seines Volkes interessierte ihn nicht mehr, und der Weg, der vor ihm lag, war ein langer Weg. Der Weg zum heiligen Berg, auf dem Ho-Oh residierte.

Zu jener Zeit wusste jedes Pokémon um die Kraft, die Ho-Ohs Federn innewohnte. Die Macht, Leben zu geben.

Nach langer Reise trat er schließlich vor Ho-Oh und bat es, seinen Freund Moon zurückzuholen. Der mächtige Vogel, der so beeindruckend wie weise war, erhob die Stimme.

„Unglückliches Wesen, der Kreislauf des Lebens darf nicht unterbrochen werden."

„Dann nimm mein Leben im Tausch für das meines Freundes!", rief Sice laut und voller Überzeugung.

„Ich kann dir diesen Wunsch nicht gewähren, junges Absol. Dein Schicksal soll ein anderes sein." .Damit erhob sich der legendäre Vogel und flog hinfort. Doch als es sich vom Boden abstieß, löste sich eine einzelne Feder von seinem bunten Schweif und wehte genau vor Sice Pfoten. Er ergriff sie und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

„Seht, was ich hier in den Händen halte! Dies ist eine Feder Ho-Ohs, mit der Macht, Tote zum Leben zu erwecken!",rief Sice und hielt die leuchtende regenbogenfarbige Feder hoch, sodass alle versammelten Absol sie betrachten konnten. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.

„Was ist mit dem Preis? Jeder weiß, das für das Leben des einen ein anderes Pokémon geopfert werden muss!" rief jemand.

„Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht...", setzte Sice an.

„Groudon. Es wird Groudon sein."

Sie hatten lange diskutiert. Eine Stimme nach der anderen hatte sich schließlich gegen Groudon erhoben. So machten sie sich zusammen auf den Weg zum Höhleneingang, an dem Vicin wie immer wachte.

„Tritt beiseite!", rief eines der Absol ihm zu, als sie dort ankamen,"Heute noch wird unsere Knechtschaft enden!"

„Es ist unsere heiligste Pflicht, Groudon zu beschützen", erwiderte Vicin .

„70 Jahre hast du in dieser Höhle gehaust, und wofür? Um dieses Monster zu beschützen, das unsere Kinder tötet? ".

Als Vicin sah, dass er sie ohnehin nicht aufhalten konnte, gab er den Weg frei.

Als sie das schlafende Groudon erreichten, waren alle Absol von seiner Größe und der Macht, die es ausstrahlte, verunsichert. Sie wandten sich an Sice. Einer von ihnen musste zu Groudon herunter, um es mit der Feder zu berühren. Keiner der anderen war bereit dazu, sein Leben zu riskieren, gleichzeitig wollten sie aber alle, das Groudon endlich starb. „Du bist doch der, der mit Moon hier war. Du bist dafür verantwortlich, du hättest ihn aufhalten müssen.", sagten sie zu ihm. Dann verließen sie die Höhle für den Fall, dass etwas schief ging.

Sice kletterte ein Stück und sprang dann auf Groudons Rücken. Die Verantwortung lastete schwer auf ihm, aber mehr als alles andere wollte er seinen Freund zurück. Sollten die anderen Absol ihre Rache bekommen – ihm ging es allein um Moon. Um Moon und darum, dass kein anderes Absol je wieder diesen Schmerz erfahren sollte. So berührte er mit der Feder Groudons Haut und sprach erst Groudons und dann Moons Namen aus. Die Magie der Feder erwachte und begann, die Lebensenergie des Schöpfers der Kontinente aufzusaugen.

Groudon erwachte und tobte fürchterlich. Es schlug um sich und brüllte, versuchte gegen die Macht der Feder anzukämpfen. Der ganze Berg erbebte und brach schließlich auf, und der Vulkanausbruch, der Groudons endgültiges Erwachen begleitete, begann. Herabstürzende Felsen, Schreie und heiße Lava erfüllten das Tal. Sice klammerte sich fest, bemüht die Feder nicht loszulassen. Groudon taumelte aus seiner Gruft, und mit einem letzten Aufbäumen seiner Kräfte schleuderte es das Absol von seinem Rücken. Die Feder verschwand irgendwo zwischen Felsen und Asche, bevor sie ihre Aufgabe vollendet hatte.

„Es war töricht zu glauben, Groudon mit einer einzelnen Feder besiegen zu können". Sice öffnete die Augen und erblickte Ho-Oh. Das Absol war auf einen Felsen gestürzt und wie durch ein Wunder noch am Leben.

„Ho-Oh...die Anderen...wo sind sie?"fragte er.

„Von eurem Tal ist nichts als Asche übrig. Der einzige Überlebende bist du."

„Was? Nein...nein...bitte!". Er sah sich um und erblickte nichts als Zerstörung, auch von Groudon war keine Spur."Wenn ich es... doch nur vorher gewusst hätte...ich hätte es verhindern können! Es hätte nicht soweit kommen dürfen! Bitte, gib mir die Chance, es wieder rückgängig zu machen! Diese Katastrophe hätte nicht sein müssen! Bitte, Ho-Oh!"

„Ich bin nicht der Wächter der Zeit und ich kann es nicht zurücknehmen. Doch ich könnte dir die Chance geben, deine Schuld zu begleichen."

Sice nickte, denn es gab nichts, was er sonst noch hätte tun können.

„Ich verleihe dir die Gabe zu sehen."

Von diesem Tag an besaß jedes Absol aus der Blutlinie von Sice die Gabe, Katastrophen vorrauszuahnen. Sice selbst zog herum und half anderen Pokémon im Namen derer, die er nicht hatte retten können. Er traf auf andere Absol, die im Land verstreut lebten, und bekam eine Tochter, die sein Erbe weitertragen würde.

Eines Tages betrat ein altes Absol die Ruinen des Tals der Dämmerung. Es ging zum Eingang der Höhle, die längst eingestürzt war. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. Vor ihm auf dem Boden, halb verborgen von Asche und Steinen, lag eine kleine, regenbogenfarbige Feder. Eine Feder Ho-Ohs. Es nahm die Feder und flüsterte leise die Worte Sice und Moon.


End file.
